


When We Rise

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Electroconvulsive Therapy, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, nurse!Link, patient!Rhett, will add tags and archive warnings as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: Rhett insists he doesn't belong there-- but doesn't everybody? The more Link gets to know him, however, he begins to realize the terrible mistake that's been made. With only a few allies and an uncertain future, they devise a plan to make things right.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. Get Used to It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> I'm not sure of the final amount of chapters yet, but updates will come every Wednesday.   
> Due to the sometimes sensitive nature of the content, I'll be sure to put any warnings in the notes before the chapter begins.   
> Find me on tumblr @riverfetus, twitter @coldwhipp, or insta @santamonicayachtclub   
> xoxo Sam

The new patient has been in the ER for three days now for treatment of his alcohol withdrawals. Today is the day they bring him into the psych ward, and he's one of the patients that will be under Link's watch. He's crossing his t's and dotting his i's getting everything ready for the new patients arrival. He informs one of his regulars, Chase, that he'll be having a new roommate soon. Chase groans. "I liked having the room all to myself."   
  
"But maybe you'll also like your new friend," Link said, making the other bed.   
  
"Maybe," Chase pouts. "You'll watch out for me, right Link?"   
  
Link looks at him. "Chase, come on man, of course. And not just because its my job. We're buddies, right?" Chase nods. "And what do buddies do?"   
  
"Look after each other," Chase says, a smile coming onto his face.   
  
"Exactly." He ruffles Chase's hair. "Ain't nothin' gonna happen to you on my watch."   
  
He makes the rounds on his other patients to make sure everything is as it should be. Its getting close to bedtime, and people are in their respective rooms getting settled. He has to confiscate a cigarette, but aside from that everything goes smoothly.   
  
Link waits in intake to help escort the new patient to the ward. "He was being pretty combative," one of his fellow nurses told him. "We had to drug him a bit, so he may be out of it."   
  
"That should make things easier," Link says, crossing his arms and taking a breath.   
  
"Hopefully. He's a big guy, if he decides to fight we're gonna have a problem."   
  
The other nurse is right. The new patient patient is escorted by four male nurses, and he towers over all of them. The guy has to be almost seven feet tall, but then again Link was never good at guessing heights. Thankfully it looks as though the drugs are doing their job; the man looks in a daze and seems to be just doing what he's told.   
  
Link feels anxiety pulsing through him, but that always happens when he gets a new patient. He swallows the fear and when the man is finally face to face with him, Link pushes his glasses up his nose and forces a smile. "Hello! My name is Link, ill be the nurse taking care of you during your stay."   
  
The man gives him a look, but nods.   
  
"If you'd come with me, I can show you your room and introduce you to your new roommate."   
  
He's extremely hesitant, but he nods again.   
  
"Come on, don't be shy, follow me." Link is trying his best to be inviting.   
  
The new patient looks at the nurses surrounding him, gauging if its alright to leave their protection, but the nurses encourage him to follow Link and so he does.   
  
"What's your name?" Link asks him as they make their way down the long hallway to the residences.   
  
The man clears his throat, like he hasn't used his voice in days. "Rhett."   
  
"Like Gone with the Wind?" Link asks. He expects at least a chuckle, but he gets no response. "Okay, I'm guessing you get that one a lot, then."   
  
"You guessed right." Link thinks he almost sees a smile this time.   
  
"How are you feeling after your treatment in the ER?" Link asks.   
  
Rhett shrugs. "I ain't shakin' anymore."   
  
"That's something, at least. If you need anything at all or if you're not feeling well, come to me anytime."   
  
"Gotcha."   
  
They finally get to the room, and Link places Rhett's name tag on top of Chase's outside the door. "This is where you'll be staying. You'll be bunking with Chase. He's a sweet kid, but he's shy." He knocks gently on the door then enters.   
  
Chase is on the bed with his knees to his chest. He's staring a bit bug eyed at his new roomie. "H-hi," he stammers at them.   
  
"Hello," Rhett says flatly.   
  
"Chase, this is Rhett. He's gonna be staying with you for a bit. I'm sure you'll get along great," he says, trying his best to believe it. "If either of ya need anything or if there are any problems, I'm in the office right across the way. Ill be checking on you guys regularly."   
  
"Sure." Rhett is uncomfortable.   
  
Link looks at both of them, smiles, tells Rhett to get comfortable and ready for bed, then leaves the two to get acquainted.   
  
Rhett slowly staggers over to his bed, which is more like a cot, and sits down. His body feels so heavy from whatever meds they shot into his veins, and he realizes he's exhausted. He stretches out and lays on top of the thin blanket and pillow they supplied him with. His feet hang off the end of the bed, but that usually happens to him.   
  
He feels the kids eyes on him from across the room, but he doesn't have the energy to strike up a conversation. He closes his eyes and hopes that when he wakes up in the morning he'll be back in his own home, his own bed, and this will all have just been a terrible dream.   
  
No such luck. Rhett is awakened the next morning by gentle nudges to his shoulder. His eyes flutter open and he jumps a bit because his new roommate is inches from his face.   
  
"I didn't mean to scare you!" Chase says, nervous. "I-I just wanted to wake you up so you don't get in trouble. We get up at eight am here, and you don't wanna miss breakfast."   
  
"Breakfast?" Rhett asks, feeling hungover and groggy.   
  
"Yeah, I can walk you to the cafeteria if you want," Chase offers sheepishly.   
  
Rhett sits up and rubs his eyes. "Sure, thanks. What's your name again?"   
  
"Its Chase."   
  
"Chase, yeah. Sorry I forgot, its just when I got here I was a little... confused."   
  
"Don't worry about it. So was I. When I got admitted I was so scared I had to be completely sedated. You're actually doing pretty well," he chuckles.   
  
Rhett follows Chase to the cafeteria which is bustling with people. He stays close to his only companion, following him to get a cup of coffee and a plate of food. Its pancakes, and they don't look great, but its something. Rhett really hasn't eaten at all in the last day or so.   
  
Chase leads him to a table where someone is already sitting, a woman with waist length auburn hair and an intimidating expression. "Morning, Chase," she says, looking a bit happier noticing his presence.   
  
"Morning! This is my new roommate Rhett," he says, both of them sitting down next to her.   
  
"Hi," Rhett says sheepishly, offering a weak wave.   
  
"Hey, I'm Stevie," she says, offering him a hand. He shakes it and is surprised by her firm, confident grip. "Welcome to the crew. Just a warning, the coffee sucks."   
  
Rhett raises an eyebrow and looks at his Styrofoam cup of coffee. He takes a quick sip and grimaces. "Ugh. You're right."   
  
"And its decaf," Stevie says. "What the hell is the point of decaf coffee?"   
  
"Beats me," Rhett says. Despite the mediocrity of the meal, he eats it right up. It feels good to get something in his stomach. After he empties his plate he decides to ask his new friends a question that had been plaguing him. "So um... how long do people usually stay here?"   
  
Stevie chortles. "That all depends on why you're here, buddy. They tell you when you're ready to leave, when you've become fit to rejoin society." She rolls her eyes and finishes her own crappy coffee.   
  
"I've been here a month. And this is my third time here," Chase admits quietly.   
  
"And you?" Rhett asks Stevie.   
  
"Two months. And no end in sight." She plays with the pancakes on her plate. "So if I were you, I'd get comfortable. Its easy to deal with if you just get used to it."   
  
"...months? Golly." He runs his hands through his hair. "I was hoping it wouldn't be that long."   
  
"We all hoped that once," she said solemnly.   
  
"And uh... that nurse, Link, is he yours too?"   
  
"Oh yeah. And I'm lucky to have him. Half the nurses here couldn't give a lesser shit about us. He's the only one that treats us like humans."   
  
"At least I got lucky there, then," Rhett sighs, staring out the barred window across the room. He's never felt more like a trapped animal.   
  
After breakfast he brushes his teeth in the tiny bathroom and washes his face. He's staring at himself in the mirror trying to figure out how he got this fucking low when Link enters the room.   
  
"Hey Rhett!" he beams. The guy is always smiling. "Hope your morning has been good! Its time for your appointment with the doctor, I'm gonna bring you there. Okay?"   
  
"Sure," Rhett says. He's exhausted, but doesn't want to be rude.   
  
"I also have your meds," Link says, opening his hand and showing Rhett the blue pill in his palm.   
  
"My meds?" Rhett asks. "What meds?"   
  
"Your doctor suggests taking this to take the edge off until you're assessed properly and they can get you the right meds you need."   
  
"I don't need meds," Rhett says.   
  
Link is apologetic. "I know you think that right now, but if you give it a try it might help you."   
  
"If that's the same medication they gave me last night, I ain't taking it. It made me feel like a freaking zombie. I don't need that."   
  
"If it makes you feel any better, it's not the medication you took last night. Its similar," Link explains. "But not as strong."   
  
Rhett crosses his arms. "I'm not taking it. And if that means I gotta be held down and forced, so be it."   
  
"Id never force you!" Link says, holding his hands up in defense. "If you don't wanna take it, that's fine. I do have to tell the doctor you refused, though."   
  
"Tell him, then," Rhett says, standing his ground.   
  
Link nods quickly. "Okay Rhett, sure." He looks Rhett up and down. "W-will you come with me?"   
  
Rhett sighs and follows Link to the doctors office. He's almost sad when Link leaves, because everyone else in the room looks intimidating as hell.   
  
"Hello Mr. Mclaughlin," the doctor greets him, a stout man with a mustache. "Please sit down."   
  
Rhett seats himself in the uncomfortable chair across from him. The office walls are full of diplomas and certificates framed with pride. There are photos of the doctor standing with what looks to be esteemed members of the community. The doctor smiles, but it isn't like the way Link smiles. The doctors smile looks fake. Forced.   
  
"I see you're admiring my diplomas," the doctor says. "I can assure you I'm one of the most educated and esteemed psychiatrists you will ever visit. You're lucky to be here."   
  
"Um, yes," Rhett mutters, a bit dumbfounded.   
  
The doctor opens a manila folder and goes through some paperwork. "So young man, I've been going through your file and I see that you have a history of--"   
  
"I know why I'm here," Rhett interrupts. He doesn't want to hear it come from the doctors mouth.   
  
The doctor blinks. "Well, alright then. Aside from that, you have a problem with alcohol. You've detoxed safely, but I'd like you to participate in our Alcoholics Anonymous group at least three times a week. As for your condition you don't want me to mention..." He looks through more papers. "I believe you may benefit from our cutting edge electro shock therapy treatments. There are some medications that have been known to help curb your condition," he says with a bit of a sneer. "But they're all experiential and haven't been proven to work. What has been proven, however, are the benefits of the electro therapy."   
  
This all feels like some sick fever dream. Rhett had heard rumors of people like him getting the life shocked out of them, but he didn't think it was true. His heart rate goes up tenfold. "I have a question."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"What if I refuse this treatment?"   
  
The doctor pauses. "Well, technically, you can't. When you got admitted you signed all your rights away to us. You signed a document stating you don't have the ability to take care of yourself, therefor we must take care of you. So if you're having reservations about the treatment, we may have to use force."   
  
Rhett has no memory of signing any documents. The medication they gave him really messed with his memory, and he panics as he tries to remember ever signing anything.   
  
"Your nurse tells me you refused your medication this morning," the doctor continues. "And I suggest, Mr. Mclaughlin, that you cooperate. We don't enjoy using force, but we will if we must. And you won't like that very much."   
  
Its like his brain completely shuts down. He leaves his body, like he's looking down on the situation as someone else. How is anyone supposed to process that sort of news? Time goes by in a blur after that, and the next time he actually feels his own consciousness, Link is there.   
  
"Rhett? Do you hear me?"   
  
Rhett blinks rapidly and stares at the person in front of him. "Yeah, yeah, sorry."   
  
Link frowns like a worried mother. "You haven't gotten out of bed in hours."   
  
Is that where he's been? Huh, guess so. He stretches his stiff muscles and groans. "I don't... I don't want to do anything."   
  
Link moves towards him, but stops. "Do you mind if I sit with you while we talk?"   
  
"I don't mind. Go ahead."   
  
Link sits down on Rhett's bed and sighs. "Is there something that caused you to stay in your room? Was it your conversation with the doctor?"   
  
"Bingo."   
  
Link bites his lip in anxiety. "I know that he can be a..."   
  
"Absolute douchebag?"   
  
Link actually laughs. "I was gonna say scary guy, but between you and me, I like your answer better." He takes off his glasses and cleans them with his shirt. "A lot of people get upset after seeing him. Do you wanna talk about it?"   
  
Rhett does, actually, but not with Link. Link is the only person here that has treated him with respect. He doesn't wanna come clean and lose that respect. "I just... this treatment he's suggesting... its a lot."   
  
"I'm sure it is. Any kind of treatment is scary."   
  
"Electro shock therapy."   
  
Link blinks. "Huh?"   
  
"That's what he wants to do to me."   
  
Link puts his glasses back on and stares at the wall. "Oh. Gosh Rhett, I..."   
  
"Yeah. It ain't good."   
  
Link's chest is tight. If there's one thing about his job that makes him want to quit, it's this. The fact that he has to lie and make people feel okay with 'treatment' like that makes him physically ill.   
  
"Do you think it'll work?" Rhett asks him, like a challenge.   
  
Link looks at him and hopes he's conveying all the empathy he feels. "I... I'm not a doctor. I'm just a nurse, I can't speak on all that stuff but I..." He sniffs a little. "In my own personal opinion, I don't necessarily... agree that its something we should do."   
  
Finally, finally Rhett feels like someone is on his side, like he's got an ally in this place. "Then you can tell them I don't need it, right?"   
  
God, it hurts. Link wants to tell this guy that of course he can do something, of course he can stop this all from happening, but he knows deep down he can't. He could complain about it to the staff until the cows come home, but it wouldn't do a damn thing. His whole body tenses. "Rhett... I-I can make that suggestion. And I will. I'll tell them I don't think you need it. But as far as them listening to me...?"   
  
"Oh. Okay." Rhett sits up and rubs the fatigue from his eyes. "Sure, I get it."   
  
"Please don't be mad at me," Link finds himself saying.   
  
Rhett looks at him and is surprised to see real sadness in Link's eyes. Link's really, really blue eyes. "I know it's not your fault," is all he can say.   
  
"How about you get up and I take you to the cafeteria," Link tries. He runs his fingers through shaggy black hair. "You should eat something. And you should talk to Stevie about what you're feeling."   
  
"Really?" Rhett asks.   
  
"Yeah," Link says, cringing a bit. "She knows a thing or two about it." 


	2. One Flew Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Chase get to know each other a little better, and Link is starting to learn that he can't be a bystander any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ MENTIONS OF PAST RAPE/SEXUAL ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> Surprise, here's the next chapter a little early since I finished it already and am excited to share it with you! See y'all again next week for chapter 3. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @riverfetus, twitter @coldwhipp, and insta @santamonicayachtclub.
> 
> xoxo Sam

Rhett doesn't talk to her right away. In all honesty, he's pretty nervous. He doesn't talk about it to anybody, not even himself. And just like Link, she's sort of become a friend. Even though she would understand, he's still nervous he's gonna say something that'll drive her away.   
  
Someone he does feel comfortable around is Chase. He doesn't talk much, but he's a great listener. Telling Chase about his life back home is a great way to get his mind off things. The more he talks about his family, the more he realizes he misses them.   
  
"Are they gonna come visit you?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You know, on visitation days. Have they even called you?"   
  
Rhett blinks. "No, they haven't." He slumps down a little. "Why would they? They're the ones that sent me here."   
  
"But you're an adult, you would've had to have admitted yourself...?"   
  
"I did," Rhett admits. "My parents gave me an ultimatum; either they would call the cops on me and I would go to jail for God knows how long, or I could do a stint here to get the 'help' they think I need."   
  
"Can I ask you what you did, Rhett?" Chase asks. "You didn't hurt anyone, did you?"   
  
Rhett smiles sadly. "I didn't hurt anyone. I never have. Except for that one time I punched Joey Harrington in the stomach in high school, but that was for making fun of my friend."   
  
"So what happened?"   
  
Rhett takes a deep breath. "Chase, if I tell you... you promise to still be my friend?"   
  
"I'm your friend?" Chase asks, surprised. "Wow... I don't have a lot of friends. Of course, as long as you didn't hurt anyone I can't see me thinking of you any differently. So go on, then."   
  
"My parents caught me with a man," Rhett blurts out. Its frightening, but freeing. "When they threatened me, I panicked and told them I'd go to the hospital and change. But I know that's not gonna happen. I know I can't change, no matter how many times I'm ridiculed or beaten or shocked by some doctor. So even when all of this is said and done and I can be out of here, I know they won't ever... want to see me again..." Rhett is shocked by the tear that rolls down his own cheek.   
  
"Hey now, don't cry," Chase coos, rushing across the room to sit next to him.   
  
"I ain't cryin', I'm fine," Rhett lies, wiping his eyes.   
  
Chase sighs. "You're not alone, Rhett. My family doesn't want to see me either. I've got one friend on the outside that I stay with because after the first hospitalization, my parents kicked me out. A few days after my eighteenth birthday they walked in on me trying to hang myself."   
  
"What?" Rhett asks, horrified. "Chase, why?"   
  
"My whole life my mom's brother abused me," he says. "Every time he came over he raped and beat me... I was tired of it. The pain. The shame..." Chase gets a far off look in his eyes. "They asked me the same thing, when they saw me doing that. Why? So I told them. And they didn't believe me. Told me there was something wrong with me, that my head wasn't right."   
  
"Chase, I can't even imagine..."   
  
"Its not all bad, you know. There are times where it's good I'm here. I did become a danger to myself, because I couldn't cope with what I was feeling. I did need to come here and get help. Not because there's something wrong with me, but because something wrong happened to me and I didn't know how to help myself."   
  
"That's just about the bravest thing I've ever heard," Rhett mutters. "I can't believe-- I'm so sorry."   
  
"You don't have to be sorry for me. We've got each other now, we can help each other." He gives Rhett an awkward side hug that Rhett graciously accepts. "When I couldn't get over losing my family, Stevie told me something that gave me hope." He stares at Rhett. "She said, 'Chase, we may have lost our blood families, but now we get to choose our own, and isn't that special?'"   
  
Rhett sniffles. "It is, Chase. Its pretty special."   
  
Chase returns to his own bed and gets under the covers. "Are we family now?"   
  
"Hell yeah we are," Rhett chuckles. "And you're the best brother a guy could ask for."   
  
Breakfast with Stevie and Chase is pretty quiet. Rhett has a meeting with the doctor again in an hour, and he's scared stiff. Stevie asks him if he's okay, but he just waves her off and says he's just tired. He barely even touches his decaf coffee.   
  
Chase gets up to throw out his trash, and Stevie scoots next to him. "Hey," she murmurs. "I hope you're not mad, but Chase told me about you. He wasn't trying to gossip, he's just worried about you."   
  
"That's nice of him, I guess," Rhett tries.   
  
"You seeing the doc after this?" Rhett nods. "I can tell, you seem nervous. If I were you I would try your best to look as 'normal' as possible. Put a smile on. Clean up a bit of that Grizzly Addams beard. You'll have a better chance if it seems like you aren't resisting."   
  
"Thanks Stevie," Rhett says, and he genuinely means it. "Can I ask you one question?"   
  
"Shoot."   
  
"How bad does it hurt?"   
  
"Like a mother fucker. But you'll get through it." She squeezes Rhett's shoulder, who smiles and goes back to his room to get ready.   
  
Link knocks on Rhett's door and goes in to do a check on him. He finds the man in the tiny bathroom rifling through the supplied toiletries. "Hey Rhett," Link chuckles. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Oh, hi Link," Rhett says without looking over at him. "Where would I find a razor? I gotta shave so I don't look like Grizzly Addams and get electrocuted to death."   
  
Link laughs, but is clearly confused. "Um, we don't let you guys have razors. If you wanna shave you have to be supervised."   
  
"Well that's dumb. Why?"   
  
"Did you forget where you are? Why would we leave razors lying around mental patients?"   
  
"Oh. Good point." Rhett groans. "Well, supervise me, then! I have to be there in forty-five minutes!"   
  
Link leaves and comes back soon after with a disposable razor. He hands it to Rhett. "Please don't make me regret this. I'm starting to like you, I don't wanna have to sick security on you."   
  
"You've got my word," Rhett smiles. He rubs some soap in his hands and lathers it onto his face.   
  
"You taking it all off?" Link asks.   
  
"Not all of it. Just enough to look respectable."   
  
"Good, I think it suits you."   
  
"You do?" Rhett asks, looking at him through the mirror as he makes the first move. "Thanks. Luckily you don't know what I look like without one."   
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I do," Link says. Rhett whips around to look at him, wide eyed. "A copy of your driver's license photo is in your file."   
  
"I'm sorry for what you had to see," Rhett says, resuming shaving.   
  
"Oh stop! Its really not that bad!" Rhett glares at him. "I'm telling you the truth! You're a handsome guy! The beard just looks more... you."   
  
His hands are shaking with nerves, so he makes himself talk. "How old are you, Link?"   
  
"Twenty-five."   
  
"I didn't know we were the same age."   
  
"Yeah, and turns out we even grew up in the same town."   
  
"No way!" Rhett exclaims. "Buies Creek?"   
  
"Yeah! I mean honestly, with how small that place is we must've run into each other a thousand times and not even realized it!"   
  
"I feel like I definitely would've remembered you," Rhett says absent-minded.   
  
"Why do you say that?" asks Link.   
  
"Because you're--" Rhett bites his tongue fast. He can't just tell some guy that he 'would've remembered that pretty face anywhere.' Actually, though? Maybe he can. He's already in a mental institution. How much worse could it get? So, even though it feels awkward, he tells Link just that.   
  
Link is taken aback by this. "Oh wow," is all he can think to say. "Thanks, Rhett."   
  
"Don't mention it. Really, don't, or they might never let me leave."   
  
Link begins to laugh and Rhett joins in. Its the first time since getting here that Rhett has actually honest to God laughed, and its a welcomed gift.   
  
"You're really funny, Rhett," Link says, smiling at him. Soon he's just watching Rhett finish up in silence, taking in the person before him. Rhett seems... well, flat out lovely. How is it possible they had never met back home? Link did stay home a lot. He never really talked to any of the other students or do any after school activities, so maybe that's where he missed him. He wishes that he hadn't missed Rhett, though. Compared to the rest of the teenage boys back in Buies Creek, Rhett would've been a breath of fresh air. Rhett is kind, polite, funny, handsome, tall, has these real bright green eyes, the kind of smile where--   
  
"How do I look?" Rhett asks, cutting into Links thoughts. "Average enough?"   
  
"Yeah, you look great," Link says, coming back to reality.   
  
"Link, I just wanna say... I wanted to thank you for being so nice to me. In all honesty this has been the worst time of my life, but its good to know that someone like you has my back."   
  
"You're welcome," says Link, completely touched by the gratitude. "I'll do anything I can."   
  
"I'm guessing the suggestion to the doc didn't help much, did it?"   
  
"I'm not sure, Rhett. I guess you're about to find out."   
  
He watches in dismay as Rhett walks away to the doctors office. He knows for a fact that his suggestion wont help any, because it never does. This isn't the first time he's felt terrible knowing what would happen to a patient. In the past he was able to beat it down lower and lower until he could put on a smile and just do his job. Rhett though, he thinks, must be the straw breaking his back, because he feels downright despair knowing that Rhett will have to suffer. Someone like Rhett, he knows, really and truly doesn't belong here. He should be out there living his life, and someone with an actual illness and need should be in his place. Rhett is not ill. Sure he's got an alcohol problem, but that's understandable considering he's forced to live a lie every day. Something like that is treatable. What isn't treatable is the word in bold under the spot for diagnosis in Rhett's file.   
  
**Homosexual**   
  
Link waits. He cleans his office top to bottom, and waits some more. He reads the newspaper, then waits some more, but Rhett still isn't back in his room. He's worried sick, and he doesn't know what else to do but talk to the only person he can talk about these things with.   
  
It doesn't take long to find her. Stevie is in the far end of the recreation room scribbling furiously into her notebook. She doesn't even notice Link until he takes a seat right beside her.   
  
"Oh, hey!" she greets, closing her book and putting it to the side. "What's up?"   
  
He looks down at his feet. "I'm worried, Stevie."   
  
"About Rhett?"   
  
Link nods sadly. "There's nothing I can do. I don't make those kinds of decisions."   
  
"Link, listen to me," she tells him. "You may not think what you do makes much of a difference, but I can tell you that just by being the person you are, you help all of us. Having your shoulder to cry on helps us. Having you listen helps us. Having you genuinely care helps us, Link. I promise you."   
  
"But I can't stop him from being in pain," Link says, voice breaking. He feels like he could fully break down if he wasn't at work.   
  
"Its not your fault. Its not your fault that the same thing happening to him right now happened to me, too. He's going to be okay. I'm sure he's really grateful to have you help him through it."   
  
"I can't do this anymore, Stevie," Link cries softly. "I'm tired of being complacent while people get treated like this."   
  
"You're okay," says Stevie, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it lightly. "No one can stop us from getting hurt. All you have to do is keep supporting us."   
  
He smiles at her through his tears. "Thanks, Stevie." He gets up to fetch a tissue from one of the nearby boxes.   
  
"You're welcome, Link. And when am I being put on the payroll? Therapists are supposed to be rich, aren't they?"   
  
Link hugs her tight.   
  
Rhett's legs are wobbly from the muscle relaxers as he's helped up from the doctors table. They tell him he may feel some 'adverse effects' of the therapy for a while, but that means its working, and it will wear off soon enough. The doctors assistant walks him to his room to get some rest.   
  
Chase greets him, but he doesn't respond. He lays down in bed and pulls the covers almost entirely over his head.   
  
"Are you okay?" Chase asks quietly.   
  
"Not really," Rhett grunts, muffled.   
  
"Do you need anything?"   
  
"Jus'... sleep."   
  
"Okay, Rhett. Ill give you some space. I'll be watching television if you need me."   
  
Link is making his rounds when he sees Chase emerge from his room. "Hey!" Link calls. "Is Rhett back?"   
  
Chase nods. "Yeah, he wanted to sleep."   
  
Link rushes as quietly as possible to their room, and without knocking opens the door slowly. "Rhett?" he whispers into the darkened room. No answer.   
  
He carefully pulls the door shut and stares at the lump of blankets on the bed. It rises up and down slowly, so he kneels beside Rhett and puts a hand on him over the blankets. "Rhett?"   
  
Rhett makes some grumbling noises and pulls down the blanket to reveal his face. He blinks, confused. "Link?"   
  
"Yeah, its me," Link smiles sadly.   
  
"Am I dreaming?" he asks.   
  
Link tilts his head to the side. "Why would you be?"   
  
"'Cause waking up and seeing your face... is so nice..." Rhett zones out staring at him.   
  
Link takes a deep breath in an attempt to steady himself. It only half works. "Are you feeling confused, Rhett?"   
  
"Mhm." He shuts his eyes.   
  
"Can I get you anything? Are you comfortable?"   
  
"'M a little cold."   
  
"I'm gonna get you another blanket. I'll be back in just a second." Link has his hand on the door handle when Rhett calls out his name.   
  
"You're coming back, right?" he asks, genuinely worried.   
  
"Don't worry, of course I am."   
  
Seconds later he's back at Rhett's side spreading another blanket over him. Like he would to a sick child, Link puts a hand on Rhett's forehead. "You don't feel warm or anything," he mutters.   
  
"I'm okay, jus' wanna sleep a little."   
  
"Alright then. Get some rest." Link, without thinking, runs his hands gently through Rhett's soft brown curls.   
  
"Mm, can you do that for a little bit?"   
  
Link smiles a bit as he continues the soothing action, watching as Rhett's breathing becomes slower and slower until he's fast asleep and snoring. Only then does Link finally leave.   
  
  
  



	3. In Your Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett's "treatment" gets a little more intense. Stevie tells him something about Link. Chase gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been updating more than once a week so the schedule is a little weird, sorry about that. Enjoy!

Link starts dreaming about Rhett. They're subtle at first, with Rhett just making a brief appearance. Rhett quickly becomes the main focus soon enough, though, and it feels so real that Link is confused when he wakes up. In them they're never in the hospital but out and about like average people, Link never in his scrubs and Rhett wearing something other than the two pairs of clothes they let him keep in the ward. He always looks handsome and strong. Where he's supposed to be.  
  
But a few days later, the dreams turn sour. They start off nice as usual, but by the end of it something always happens to Rhett. He either gets hurt or flat out killed, and Link can never get to him in time. Link always wakes up in a cold sweat and out of breath. Is the universe trying to tell him something?  
  
Chase took his lunch to his therapy appointment, leaving Rhett alone with Stevie. "So," says Rhett, hoping to pull a conversational topic out of thin air. "Do you, uh... have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Nah," Stevie says, playing around with her fruit salad. "I think I've got something going with Jeanine, though." She nods in the direction of a short woman across the room.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Rhett asks, so bored out of his mind that even gossiping looks appealing.  
  
"Yeah," nods Stevie. "We've never spoken, but every day she gives me this look, and she stares at me longer and longer every time. You got a boyfriend?"  
  
"Psh, no," Rhett sighs. He steals a bite of her fruit. "Never have had one, really. Its only ever just been hookups."  
  
"Guys are sluts," Stevie states plainly.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Are you not the relationship kind?" she asks him.  
  
"The problem is, I definitely am the relationship kind. I wanna take care of somebody, be somebody's only. But all the guys I meet either only want something casual or they're too afraid to start something serious."  
  
"Have you considered the fact that maybe you're a little intimidating?"  
  
"I am not!" Rhett protests.  
  
Stevie laughs. "I was gonna use that as a jumping off point to make fun of your beard again, but I'll spare you." She finally eats a piece of fruit. "If I liked dick, I'd definitely go out with you."  
  
"Thanks Stevie, if you had a dick I'd definitely go out with you too." They both cackle to each other.  
  
"But you know who does have a dick that would go out with you? Link."  
  
Rhett nearly chokes on a strawberry. "What?"  
  
"You heard me! I'm pretty sure he's into you!"  
  
"Yeah, okay Stevie," Rhett drones. "Maybe if he wasn't my nurse and I had bigger tits."  
  
"Oh my god," she says, putting her face in her hands. "Don't tell me you're that blind."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just the other day he came to talk to me about how worried he was about you being okay! He cried actual tears!"  
  
"That's nice of him and all, but its sort of his job to care."  
  
She hits him on the arm. "Newsflash, idiot! Link likes guys, too!"  
  
Rhett stops. "...don't even joke like that," he tells her.  
  
Stevie lets out a frustrated groan. "I'm not! I know because he freaking told me months ago!"  
  
"Wow," Rhett says, staring into space as he takes a sip of coffee. "So the way he's been treating me makes a lot more sense, now."  
  
"I don't know how you drink that crap every day. What do you mean?"  
  
"How he's always looking out for me, coming around just to talk, going out of his way for me... he even pet my hair."  
  
"He pet your hair?" Stevie exclaims. "Rhett, the man is begging for it!"  
  
"Holy crap, what do I do?"  
  
"You give it to him, that's what you do!"  
  
"No, before I give it to him, as you so eloquently put it. Should I make the first move or wait until he does?"  
  
"Its bound to happen sooner or later. Just talk to him, its not that complicated. Either something will happen or it won't, but if you don't try you'll never know."  
  
"You're right, but..." Rhett frowns a bit. "I don't wanna get Link in trouble. I'm sure hooking up with a patient violates a rule or two. I can't get him fired."  
  
"Oh damn it, you're right." She smiles at Rhett. "Looks like you'll just have to make your move when you get out of here."  
  
There's a stack of books in the recreation room, strewn carelessly across a small table. Rhett's never really been one to just sit down and cozy up with a book, but considering the lack of anything else to do until his therapy appointment he culls through them to find something of interest.  
  
All of the books must be donations from the general public, because the assortment of titles is completely and utterly random. Most of them are worn home and living books like How To Keep a Garden or Proper Dinner Etiquette. There are a few biographies that don't jump out at him, either. He takes the old and beaten copy of Huckleberry Finn to bring back to his room when another book catches his eye. Its a small soft cover with a photo of a timid and studious young man on the front titled The Complete Poetic Works of Allen Ginsberg. Rhett has never really read poetry before. Curious, he flips open to the first poem.  
  
He's instantly hooked. The imagery Ginsberg paints in his mind makes Rhett feel that just for a second, he's back in the real world again. He's never read someone so honest about their fear, the world, their parents, everything. He's also never seen an intellectual use such crude language. Mesmerized he reads on, until he reaches a poem that leaves him speechless.  
  
_I haven’t read the newspapers for months, everyday somebody goes on trial for murder._  
_America I feel sentimental about the Wobblies._  
_America I used to be a communist when I was a kid I’m not sorry._  
  
_America free Tom Mooney_  
_America save the Spanish Loyalists_  
_America Sacco & Vanzetti must not die_  
_America I am the Scottsboro boys._  
  
_America I’m putting my queer shoulder to the wheel._  
  
Rhett can feel real tears rolling down his cheeks as the last line continues to vibrate through his body long after he's finished reading it. There's someone out there who cares. Someone with a voice and a platform who is actually willing to fight for everyone getting stepped on. Its an eloquent, educated, professional writer admitting that he is gay and we exist and we won't take it anymore. He can't believe it. All this time Rhett thought he was alone. For the first time in his life, he feels hopeful about his identity.  
  
It gives him the courage he needs to make his shaking legs take him to his therapy appointment.  
  
Something is different this time. He feels a lot more than he felt the last few times. The muscle spasms are more intense, and he can sense the assistants restraining him struggling to maintain control. He wants to tell them he can feel it, wants to beg them for more medication, yet he can't form any words. He's unable to speak as the electrical currents continue through his head, so he makes eye contact with an assistant holding him and silently pleads with her.  
  
She looks into his eyes. "Doctor," she says, actually sounding worried. "I think we should stop, I don't think we gave him enough diazepam."  
  
"Just keep hold of him," the doctor tells his assistants without looking up from the ECT machine. "We can't have him breaking any bones from the spasms."  
  
"Maybe we should stop and ask him his pain level," she persists, squeezing Rhett's arm tight.  
  
"No need. We're not stopping."  
  
She looks into Rhett's panicked eyes again, and he can swear he sees her mouth an apology to him.  
  
When all is said and done they give him a painkiller and send him on his way. His body aches like he just ran a marathon, and if he focuses enough he can still hear a buzzing in his ears. He makes it back to his room and is surprised to see Link sitting there on Chase's bed, head in his hands.  
  
"Link?" Rhett asks, sitting down next to him. He instinctually puts an arm around Link, who hasn't yet given any indication that he's aware of Rhett's presence. "What's going on?"  
  
Link finally wipes his eyes and tries to slow down his hurried breaths. "Oh Rhett," he says apologetically. "I don't mean to worry you, especially after your therapy, I'll just go--"  
  
"Please don't," Rhett asks quietly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Link lets out a small sob. "Chase... he's in the ER right now. During your therapy there was an incident..."  
  
"No, no... what happened?"  
  
"His mother called for him. She said she had important news, so we put him on the phone to talk to her. Her brother passed away today, and when she told Chase she said that now he'll never be able to apologize to his uncle for his lies, or something to that effect." Link sniffles. "And Chase just lost it. On a desk nearby, one of the staff had left a letter opener. He grabbed it before any of us could stop him and stabbed himself in the neck." Link shakes his head and cries. "I tried to stop him but it was too late, Rhett. He's getting stitches and everything will most likely end up okay, but... I should've had the sense to know what was going on, the sense to stop him!"  
  
"How could you have known what was going on, Link? You put too much pressure on yourself." He pulls his sleeve down and uses it to wipe tears off of Links face. "Chase is gonna be okay. What happened is no ones fault but his mother's."  
  
"I can't help but feel like a lousy nurse. A lousy person." Link leans his head on Rhett's shoulder, strong and secure.  
  
"You aren't lousy. You're Chase's friend."  
  
"It was so terrible, Rhett..." 

"I know," Rhett murmurs, holding Link close. "I've got you. I've got you." 


	4. A First Time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett comforts Link and convinces him to finally be honest with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew hey I know it's been forever! What even is a schedule. I had some health problems to take care of so thank you all for being patient with me. I hope you enjoy!

"I know." He holds Link close and lets him get it all out of his system. Link finally takes a deep breath and rubs his eyes. He looks at Rhett and his expression is concerned.   
  
"You don't look so good, Rhett," Link says solemnly.   
  
"Not feeling so good, Link," he responds with a weak chuckle.   
  
"What did they do to you?" he asks in nearly a whisper.   
  
"It was just..." Rhett feels terrible to make it all about him with everything going on, but his pain is stronger than his guilt. "I felt it all. Everything. It hurt so bad. It still does."   
  
"They can't do that to you!" Link sobbed.   
  
"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm alright."   
  
"No, it's not okay!" Link gets up and paces around the room. "I can't take this anymore, Rhett. I'm a part of this, and I'm just standing idly by while people are being put in danger for no reason. I'm just as much to blame as they are."   
  
"Link, I know you feel guilty, but its not--"   
  
"It should be happening to me, too, and the only reason it's not is because I'm a liar!" Rhett is silent. It seems like this is something Link really needs to get off his chest, so Rhett is going to let him. Link bites his lip and says, "It makes me so damn angry. They wouldn't even let me work here if they knew... if they knew that... I was just like them."   
  
"Say it," Rhett says softly.   
  
"What?" Link asks.   
  
"Say it out loud. You're what, Link?"   
  
Link swallows hard. He hesitates for a moment. "...I'm gay."   
  
"You are. And its nothing to be ashamed of. Say it again."   
  
"Rhett," Link says, suddenly looking shy.   
  
"I will, too, if it helps. I'm gay. I'm a homosexual. And I don't care what anyone has to say about it. Go on, you try. It feels pretty good."   
  
"I'm gay," Link says quietly, but then raises his voice. "I'm gay, and its not wrong."   
  
"Its not. You're just as much a person as everyone else. And Link... just because I took the risk in telling everybody, doesn't make you any less of a person, either."   
  
"It does, though."   
  
"I promise you, it doesn't. Its a terrifying world, and you're just trying to protect yourself. It's okay. But I don't want you to hate yourself just because everyone else might hate you."   
  
Link sits back down and pulls Rhett into a hug. "No one has ever said anything like that to me before," he says, voice fragile.   
  
"I'm glad I'm here, then. Because I'm gonna keep telling you."   
  
"How do you stay so positive?" Link asks, bewildered. "If I were in your position, I'd be... broken."   
  
"I don't know," Rhett honestly says. "I guess it's to prove a point. That people like us are here, and we're not going away no matter what you do to us."   
  
"I wish I was as brave as you," Link tells him.   
  
"You are brave. You work in this place, I'd say that's pretty brave."   
  
"Can I--" Link starts, but immediately bites his tongue.   
  
"What is it?" Rhett asks.   
  
"Nothing," Link sighs. "I was... I was gonna ask if I could kiss you. But that's... incredibly inappropriate of me."   
  
Rhetts heart jumps. "If circumstances were different, I really would want you to kiss me." Link looks at him with surprise. "But I can't get you in trouble, Link. I won't be responsible for you getting fired."   
  
Link shakes his head. "No. You know what? Screw this job. I've been thinking about this for a long time, Rhett, and I'm finally done." He brings his face closer to Rhett's, their noses practically touching. "I'd love it if they fired me, because I'm going to quit anyway. And I'd love to kiss you, if you'd let me."   
  
"Yeah," Rhett answers softly. Their lips meet, and its the first moment of complete bliss that Rhett has had in a very long time. He feels like a little kid finally getting to kiss his crush for the first time. Instead of an action fueled by lust, it's fueled by something much different-- affection.   
  
They part and Link looks at him softly, then begins to giggle.   
  
It makes Rhett laugh, too. "Whats so funny?"   
  
A brush creeps up Link's cheeks. "Dont make fun of me when I tell you."   
  
"I promise," Rhett assures him, interest piqued.   
  
"...You're the first man I've ever kissed."   
  
Rhetts eyes widen. "You're telling me you've only ever kissed women?"   
  
Link looks down at his feet, incredibly shy. "Yeah. I never had the guts to kiss a man before."   
  
"I'm your first kiss! I don't think I've ever been anyone's first kiss!"   
  
"Uh oh, I regret inflating your ego," Link teases, hitting him lightly on the arm.   
  
Rhett wraps his arm around Link and kisses his temple. "You're pretty special, Link."   
  
Link sighs and rests his head on Rhett's shoulder. "Now you've really gotta get out of here." Rhett isn't sure what he means. "You know, so you can really properly date me."   
  



End file.
